Comfort
by Adelaide
Summary: A short vignette about Padme and Obi-wan comforting eachother after the death of Qui-gon. Set immediately after Episode 1. (slight obidala, but not really a romance)


"Comfort"   
By: Adelaide

  


Summary: A short vignette about Obi-wan and Padme comforting eachother about Qui-gon's death. Set immediately after Episode 1. ( A little bit of obidala,   
but not really a romance. Just two people in a stressful situation making some irrational choices).   
Rating: PG 

Just a little idea I came up with when I saw an INCREDIBLE picture of Ewan (at www.bestofewan.com where he's lying on the bed looking down at his "wife" and running a hand up her side) from the tv movie "Solid Geometry." I get fluttery every time I look at that picture. 

Anyway, I hope ya'll like this. Enjoy! 

* * *

Obi-wan squeezed his eyes shut with a mental groan and flopped his head back onto the luxurious pillow behind him. For Force sake, he was a Jedi! How   
could he have allowed it to happen? Cracking an eye open, he looked to the left side of the bed - she was fast asleep, thank goodness. 

With a small sigh, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and, resting his elbows on his drawn up knees, placed his face in his hands to try and clear his   
mind. How could he have let himself get into this situation? 

'She was trying to comfort me, but I took advantage of her generosity.' He thought bitterly, 'This is completely unacceptable.' 

The sound of rustling sheets broke Obi-wan's train of thought and brought his gaze back to the sleeping woman next to him. Force, she was beautiful - and   
not just in body, but in mind and spirit as well. She was lying on her stomach, arms folded beneath her head. The thin, white sheet, under which they were   
both lying, was draped across her legs, but left the smooth, milky skin of her back completely exposed to the room. 

Rolling towards her and onto his stomach, Obi-wan propped himself up with his elbow, finding it very difficult to keep his hand from traveling the length of   
her body one more time. 

"Oh, Padme..." He whispered with a sad voice. Pulling his hand back from where it hovered, only inches above the small of her back, he turned away from   
her once again and began to think about the events that had led up to their night of passion. No, passion wasn't the right word. Sure, their night was full of   
intensity, but it hadn't stemmed from love or even lust for each other. The few hours that they had spent in intimate embrace stemmed solely from the need of   
comfort. 

_After the victory celebration with the Gungans, Anakin had been whisked back to Coruscant with the Jedi Masters to start his training. Obi-wan had_   
_wanted to go as well, if just to get away from the place his own Master had perished, but Master Yoda had wished otherwise. The small, green Jedi had_   
_arranged with Queen Amidala, prior to Qui-gon's funeral, for Obi-wan to stay in the palace for a few weeks longer, so the newly-appointed knight could_   
_come to terms with his master's death._

_It had been difficult for Obi-wan to accept the young queen's generous offer, and even more difficult for him to let himself think about Qui-gon, but since it_   
_had been a command directly from Yoda, he had had no choice but to stay on Naboo._

_Immediately after the ship containing the Jedi Masters had departed, the Queen, herself, had escorted Obi-wan to his quarters. Once there, though,_   
_Obi-wan had stayed and locked himself up inside for almost two weeks, unable to break free of the pain brought about by losing the man he had thought of_   
_as his father. During those weeks, Amidala had made several attempts to coax the young Jedi out of his mourning state, inviting him to private dinners or_   
_walks in the gardens and such, but nothing she had tried worked. Obi-wan had stayed incredibly reclusive, barely speaking a word to her when they would_   
_meet._

_After that, the Queen's advisors had watched helplessly as Padme plunged into depression. Naboo lost thousands of people to the brutal hands of the Trade_   
_Federation, and Padme felt solely responsible. Also, she completely blamed herself for Obi-wan's misfortune, due to the fact that it had been her planet's_   
_struggles that led to Qui-gon's death. In her despair she had come to his room late one night, fresh from a shower and clad only in a thin night gown, to_   
_seek his consolation and forgiveness. She had come to to him not as the Queen or as Amidala, but simply as Padme, someone who needed comfort just as_   
_much as he. They hadn't said much in that moment, just held each other and eventually collapsed on the floor in mourning. They had cried as they kissed_   
_and they had cried as they made love, giving themselves to one another in the only way they had known how to in their broken states._

Obi-wan looked to Padme's sleeping form once again. She had opened up and given herself completely raw to him. What surprised him more, though, was   
that he had done the same. He had let go of his tough, Jedi exterior and really let her inside him, exposing his whole soul to her. Of course, it was just one   
night and it would never happen again, but what they had shared and the precious gift she had given him would last, in his mind, forever. 

Taking a deep breath, Obi-wan let the tips of his fingers gently run across the side of her body, stopping them just before the swell of her breasts. He knew   
that he had to leave the palace as soon as possible, but he wanted one more quiet moment to be in such an intimate state with the beautiful woman who had   
given everything she could to comfort him. As much as his Jedi side reprimanded the action that had taken place the previous night, Obi-wan didn't regret a   
single moment of it. He had a strange feeling that his path was not through intertwining with Padme's, but something was also telling him that their paths   
would never again connect like it just had. Their tender time together had served its purpose and was already over. 

Obi-wan sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, his bare feet touching the cool, tiled floor and jolting him into reality. It was time to say good-bye.   
Pulling on his trousers, he walked to Padme's side of the bed and took in her innocent face, knowing it would be the last time he would ever see it in such a   
state. With a sad smile, he leaned down and placed a kiss on the young queen's cheek. 

"Thank you for everything, Padme. "He whispered, "I will never forget you." 

With that he gathered up and put the rest of his clothes into his pack and threw on his long, brown cloak. Taking one last look around the room as he made   
his way to the door, Obi-wan promised himself that he would always protect his friend, and one-time lover, just as she had done for him. Sighing, he started   
his journey to the flight hanger, leaving the beautiful, young queen to her rest. 

When she heard him exit the room, Padme slowly opened her eyes, tears already forming in them. 

"I will never forget your either" She said softly, barely above a murmur, "Good-bye, Obi-wan." 

THE END 

So what did ya'll think?! I was thinking that maybe I'd continue it into a series (like a rewrite of episodes 2 and 3), but probably not for a while, since I'm in   
the middle of a pretty lengthy fic already and I don't want to get bogged down.   
  
  
  



End file.
